Reunions
by erzaascarlet
Summary: Four months ago, Soul became Deathscythe. Awesome, isn't it? Bottom line is, Maka and Soul haven't seen each other since. Maka's always off on missions for 3 star meisters and Soul's off training somewhere. What time does that leave one another besides worried thoughts, especially for Soul since Maka's taking on such higher missions.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

**A/N: My apologies for the short Chapter. You have my word on how Chapter Two will be longer than this Chapter. Here's to my second fanfiction. Have fun reading lovelies and do review so I know if I have to change some things or if I can proceed as I am. **

**Chapter One: As of now**

**Maka's P.O.V**

A battle cry erupted from my mouth as I sliced the witch in half resulting in her guts flying everywhere. That meant it was on me too. I mentally cursed myself, why couldn't I do cleaner kills without getting myself full of blood? I looked up to see a floating purple soul replacing the spot where the witch died.

Damien, the katana transformed back to human. "Good work, Maka." He said.

"Hmph." I replied tiredly. I was tired, and annoyed. I've had enough to deal with for the day. Maybe I wouldn't be so annoyed if it was Soul. I inwardly sighed, I missed Soul. It's been four months since I've last seen him. Why do we have to be so busy?

"Come on Maka, let's report to Lord Death so you can get some sleep." Damien said breaking me out of my trance. As I began walking, he put his arm around my waist. Did I forget to tell you? Damien's confessed 13 times and counting. Normally I'd push him off, but I barely have any energy left to do anything, why not lean on him just for a few seconds?

42-42-564, I saw Damien write.

"Miester Maka and Deathscythe Damien reporting in." Damien said.

"HELLO! HELLO!" Lord Death's cheery voice greeted causing me to jump in surprise. "HOW ARE YOU TWO KIDDO'S DOING?" He asked happily.

"WE'RE 21!" We both snapped.

"SORRY SORRY. You look tired kids, report in and get some rest." Lord Death said. Damien and I scoffed when he said kid again but otherwise didn't say anything.

"Operation Kill witch Viper, complete sir!" I said proudly.

"GOOD GOOD! I'm glad you were able to finish it so fast because there's a mission for you guys again." Lord Death said.

I'm getting more tired by the second. I don't want another mission Lord Death, but how could I say that?

"Sooo.. Kiddos?" Lord Death asked in a questioning tone.

"Well Meister Maka?" Damien asked me, emphasizing on meister and how meister's make the decision.

"Yeah, sure. Can you give me the details later or give it to Damien? I need to catch a shut eye, I'm about to fall asleep on the spot." I said before another yawn escaped my mouth.

"OF COURSE MAKA! You are dismissed." I heaved a sigh of relief. "Thanks Death." I said as I started making my way to Damien's car.

**Soul's P.O.V**

We've been here for six weeks. I officially hate this place. Did I tell you who I'm stuck with? Stien and bossy Azusa.

"Soul Force." I heard Stein say before he spun me in a circle and all those around me fell.

"Witch Hunter!" Stein yelled as the last enemy fell.

I transformed back and straightened my back with a crack. "Staying in weapon form for so long still hurts Stein." I muttered in annoyance.

"We're done here, Soul." Stein said as he lit his cigarette.

"Where to next?" I asked dreadfully.

"We're not sure yet. Getting instructions from Lord Death tonight." Stein answered.

"HEY YOU TWO! Stop yammering around and get back to the hotel." Azusa said, but more like demanded in that strict voice of hers.

"Yes ma'am." Stein and I both said before following her lead to the hotel.

Without knowing it, I sighed. "What's up, Soul?" Stein asked.

"Nothing, just thinking about when would be the next time I'd get to see my meister." I answered dreadfully.

"Seeing hers going to be difficult, even if you were home, she wouldn't be. She's a three star meister and you're a deathscythe. It's going to be hard Soul, but we're almost done your training so maybe if you get stationed at Death City for long enough, you'll see her between the intervals she goes home or maybe if you're lucky enough, you might get partnered with her again to go with her on missions instead of Damien. We'll see." Stein said. His last word made me curse softly and Stein knew why. I disliked Damien because he's currently partnered with MY meister.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

**A/N: Hii Guys! It's nice to see some of my Fairy Tail readers from Unexpected Strength reading my Soul Eater one. I'm glad you guys support me like so, and thus I'll try to update quicker and write quicker although no promises because exam times coming up so fast. Hope you guys enjoy Chapter Two. I promised to make it longer and let's hope this fulfil you requirements! ^^**

**Chapter Two: The Rare Moments**

Another day passed and today was that time of the week that they'd get a chance to finally talk. Over the phone at least, talking face to face is a little difficult as they are always busy travelling.

Both oppositions treated this opportunity as if it was a rare occurrence, and truth be told, it was. Maka and Soul used to be beside one another 24/7. They were almost _always _in touch of each other's souls. Now, they haven't seen each other in over four months, and they missed each other.

_Riiiiiiiiiing!_

Before the first ring even ending, a gruff deep voice answered, "Hello?" Maka's heart warmed when she heard his voice.

"Hi Soul!" She beamed cheerfully, receiving a sigh from Soul. He missed the sound of her voice, he missed her presence, he missed.. her. The relief and solemnity of her voice made him feel better than being in this shitty place already. How her voice could lift his spirits. He almost smacked his head on the wall for being so heartfelt, but he knew what he felt for a while now and thus, he refrained; accepting the truth.

"How are you, Maka?" Soul asked, paying her more attention than he had paid to anyone or anything for the fact, all week.

"It's going fine, how about you?" Maka answered.

Horrible without you, he wanted to say but refrained from doing so. He knew the guilt Maka would take to such simple words. Any other girl would be swooned by those words and be cheering in happiness but this was Maka, she's different. He knew that if she said that, Maka would be sulking for the rest of the day, and maybe as up to the extent of the rest of the week and so, he reluctantly withheld himself from pouring his heart to her and instead answered with; "Fine, except for the fact that it's sweltering hot here."

"Ohhh? Where are you right now?" Maka asked curiously as she loved travelling. She aims to travel the whole world one day. Big dream of hers that most assume she will fulfil one day.

"Costa Rica." Soul said nonchalantly, because honestly he was extremely irritated with Mother Nature at the moment. It decided to hail on his way back from dinner, and now his favorite leather jacket is in the process of drying. Leather's not good to get wet, ya'know?  
"Where are you, home?" Soul asked.

"I'm in Canada and it's snowing outside! It's really gorgeous, Soul. We should come here together one day, you'd love it. I'd love it too, seeing as how your hair would match perfectly with the snow!" She cheered happily. "Although, I can't deny the fact that I do want to go home. I haven't been home for so long, I miss my own bed. All these different hotel beds are so not satisfying my needs. You know how picky I am."

Soul laughed and that statement, oh he knew. He knew her all too well. "Maka, just be glad you're sleeping on a bed. Back in Africa, Stein got pissed at me and made me sleep on the couch the whole 3 days we were there, just imagine how my back was." Soul said while unintentionally rubbing his back.

Maka laughed, "Oh Soul, wouldn't it be so nice if we go just have you Friday movie nights again, like old times; our own beds, not these crappy ones."

"Me too, Maka. Me too." Soul sighed.

"Is the next destination possibly home for you?" Maka asked hopefully. She wanted Soul to go home; she knew how hard he was working.

"Stein says another missions coming in tonight but that we're going to finish quicker than expected. What about you?" Soul asked with the same hopeful expression on his face. He hated Maka going on missions without him, not to mention the fact of the caliber of mission she goes on nowadays.

"I don't thi—"

"—Maka!"Someone interrupted.

"What's up, Damien?" Maka asked annoyed. Soul might've not known it, but these phone calls were an analogy she can make to a tranquilizing drug that keeps her sane.  
Soul, however did suck in a breath when he heard Maka say what he referred to as 'that demon's 'name. Soul despised him because he felt as if he should be the one by her side, fighting alongside with her, protecting her. They never did agree to her taking him up, it's only because Lord Death ordered it that Maka and him agreed.

"Right now?" Maka questioned. 'I'd kick that bastard's ass any day.' Soul said to reassure himself that he was superior to that deathscythe, even if Soul was still training.

Maka sighed over the line before saying, "Sorry Soul, duty calls. Going to have to cut our talk short today, here's to hopes that I'll see you soon, Soul."

Soul's hearts dropped, "Okay, well stay safe Maka. I worry about you too much as it is already. Good bye, Maka." Soul said before he cut the line.

Soul closed his eyes in longing. He missed his meister. He never admitted it to her yet but he's developed feelings for her for a few months now. I guess he needed to be separated from her to feel the longing and to realize his feelings for her. He had always loved her; he just didn't realize it was more than a best friend feeling until recently. He would build up the courage to tell her if they ever did see each other again because that's what cool guys do. They don't confess over the phone, they do it in person. Besides, what Soul wouldn't give to see her reaction when he confessed regardless of her answer. He was fearful of her acceptance but he trusted his meister enough to know that even if he ever did confess and got rejected, their relationship won't change too much. They'll still be the most important to one another.

**Maka's P.O.V **

I mentally slapped myself at Damien's stupidity. It's just like him to charge head first into a fight without his meister. How I want to strangle him because of the condition I am in now.

"So doc, tell me. How am I looking?" I asked.

He laughed; we've become friends now because of the number of times I've had to visit this very same hospital. "Not your best, Maka. Fractured arm, twisted ankle and lots of cuts and bruises. Where's your weapon? He requested for a report of your condition."

"My partner's in Costa Rica right now, Doc." I laughed knowing he meant Damien.

"Speaking of Soul, how are you two?" He asked genuinely caring.

In all honestly, I didn't know how to answer, and so I said, "I don't know, I haven't seen him for four months. It only gets as good as that." I said, letting a yawn escape my mouth.

"You'll see him soon. Now that we're talking about deathscythes and all, I'm going to have to contact Lord Death on your conditions and Damien also." He said.

"Oh fun. If Lord Death knows that means Soul might have a chance of finding out. Let's just hope he doesn't." I said.

"Soul never takes the news lightly. I remember last time I had to personally report your condition to him, it wasn't pretty." He scowled at the memory.

"Huh, why?" I asked, not following.

"Last time, you had a bruised rib and he was cussing about your temporary weapon for the longest time. Now, please excuse me while I find your current weapon. Get some sleep, Maka." The doctor said before exiting the room.

I inwardly sighed; Soul's too nosy for his own good. I only hope all this isn't hindering his training. My head began intensively throbbing and just to end the pain, I gave into the effects of the medicine.


End file.
